What Hurts the Most
by Broccolio
Summary: "How many times will you refuse to answer my questions Salamander!" I sneered at him. I wouldn't talk no matter what pain they put me through. "Fine, have it your way. I'll just bring in that Heartfilia girl. I'm sure you'll talk with her safety on the line." I felt my body go rigid, the usual heat I felt course through me now felt cold. A terrifyingly numb, frozen feeling.


**_Warning: This story will contain scenes of torture and abuse, and if you aren't comfortable reading that sort of stuff then turn back now. I've rated this story T because I myself am a teen and I don't think it would be fair saying this story was only for mature audiences when I myself am not an adult. This chapter doesn't have anything bad in it however, and I will add a warning to each chapter after this. Read at your own peril~_**

 **A/N** Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm trying to kill myself with the amount of stories I'm writing. However, this idea came to me the other night after I had been binge watching fairy tail and I decided "hey, why not make a fanfic out of this!"

This is indeed my first Fairy Tail fic so feel free to give me constructive criticism! Just no flames please. XD

Anyway, I'll try to update this story as often as possible so hopefully you all will enjoy it! It will be multi-chapter but I don't think it's gonna be anything terribly long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

 **1\. Cadent - Fall**

 **2\. Constringere - Constrict**

 **3\. Rumpartur - Tear**

 **4\. Remissionis - Release**

 **5\. Rescindentes - Nullify**

* * *

What hurts the Most – Chapter 1 – The Choice was Easy

*Lucy's POV*

"Oi, Lucccyyyyyyyy!" The salmon haired boy whined as he and Happy hopped through my window. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance.

"For the millionth time THERE'S A DOOR!" Losing my cool by the end of the sentence. He would show up at the worst times by just plowing through my window and each time it got more and more aggravating. What gave him the _entitlement_?

"But Luce, you always leave the window unlocked. If you expected us to go through the door you wouldn't make it so easy to get in!" A goofy grin spread across his face. I felt a light blush surface. "Y-you're such a child!" I cursed myself for stuttering on the first word. Shaking my head I spoke again before he had the chance to retort. "So why are you here?"

For a second he just stared at me, his onyx eyes boring into my auburn ones. Inhaling slightly I felt my heart begin to speed up a few paces. This had been happening a lot lately. We'd just stare at each other and though he seemed unfazed my mind raced at a million miles an hour.

 _Do I… Do I like Na-?_

"I was hungry." My thoughts quickly interrupted by his voice. The fluttering feeling in my stomach dispersed and was replaced with that of annoyance.

"I don't _have_ any food. Not to share anyway! I'm still trying to pay rent since all of our past missions we haven't made any jewel because _you_ burned down the surrounding areas!" I pointed at him as I exaggerated the 'you' to make my point. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Luce! Don't get so angry!" I was going to say something when Happy's voice ringed from behind me. _Wait when did he leave Natsu's side?_

"Natsu! Lucy has some fish!" I quickly spun around to see the blue cat snooping through my fridge. "H-hey get out of there!"

"You don't need it anyway Lucy, you're already too heavy for me to carry so consider this a favor!" Happy retorted quickly taking a bite out of the trout I had stored. Anger building up inside me I crouched down so I was at his level, grabbing his face and pinching his cheeks. "What did you say _cat_?!" Happy let out a little yelp before Natsu cut in. "C'mon Luce leave him alone! He's nakama after all – and we look out for our nakama right?" I was about to say something but he continued before I had the chance. "Besides, we can just go on a mission to make some jewel!"

Sighing in defeat I let go of Happy's face as he added an "Aye Sir!" before continuing to chow down.

 _~Time Skip~_

I pushed open the doors to the guild, looking around at the lively bunch. "Good morning everyone!" Everyone waved or spoke in response welcoming me when Levy ran up to me, "Lu-chan! We still have to go out, you promised!" She blinked her eyes pleadingly and I groaned in embarrassment. "Agh- I'm sorry Levy I can't yet because I still haven't made any jewel lately." I scratched the back of my head nervously, but Levy only started giggling.

"It's because of Natsu right?" I blushed for a reason unknown to myself, and to my despair she immediately caught on. "Don't deny it Lu-chan you like him!"

I quickly shot down her statement to the best of my ability. "O-of course I like him… He's my nakama. All of you are." Despite her dropping the subject her giddy expression stayed in place letting on that she didn't believe me. I just sighed and walked over to Mirajane.

"Morning Mira!" She offered a warm smile back, "Looking for a mission I'm assuming?" I nodded in response as she pointed towards the board indicating Natsu already at it going through all the possible missions. Giving a nervous laugh I nodded my head in thanks and walked over to him.

*Natsu's POV*

I stood by the mission board, absentmindedly going through them. I couldn't get my mind off of Lucy.

 _Lucy._ I said her name in my mind once more, allowing it to dance its way around my head before reaching my mouth just begging to spill out. I had admitted to myself that I had loved her some time ago. Igneel had always told me that when a dragon slayer found their mate that they would know it. At the time I wasn't sure what he had meant, but ever since I had met Lucy I felt my attachment growing to her growing more and more. Just thinking about her was enough to make my heart speed up. I found myself going to her house more and more, having the need to be closer to her. The only thing stopping me from admitting that she was the one I loved was my fear. I had built up such a large fear of rejection that I couldn't bring myself to say anything. However I made sure that everyone else in the guild had a good idea that she was mine.

It started as small as going on missions on her but now I'd almost always have my arm around her, I'd sleep in her bed, glare at anyone who so much as looked at her with lustful eyes, and of course I took on the job of protecting her. She was _my_ Lucy.

I shook my head concentrating back on the mission board when I saw her out of the corner of my eye. "Find any good ones yet?" Her voice was soft and sweet and even when she was angry at me her voice would fill my thoughts as if laced with an intoxicating poison. It took all I had to speak without stuttering.

"This one." I pointed to one that had caught my attention. She stepped closer in order to read the job but the scent of strawberries quickly overwhelmed my nose as I had to take a step back. She read over the job aloud, not noticing me move away.

"Fires starting around the town. Yea that definitely sounds like a you job considering the fires would only fuel you. And the reward is good too!" She let out a chuckle as she grabbed the mission and walked it over to Mirajane saying that we'd take it.

*No one's POV*

"A-are you sure this will work Isaiah?" A small up and coming wizard whispered to the much larger, more intimidating looking man. Glaring down towards her he spoke in a rough, corrupt voice, "You dare doubt me, Emily?"

Her eyes widened in terror "N-no of course not..." The words stumbled out of her mouth as she quickly dropped her head in apology. "Good, because he's here." His gruff voiced laced with anger waiting to explode. Not wanting to upset him any farther the girl glared at the small team walking closer and closer to the hiding spot they had chosen to hide in.

Exactly as she and Isaiah had expected it was only the blonde, the cat, and the pinkette.

She looked the girl up and down first. She was a bubbly girl who was joking around with her salmon haired friend. _Lucy Heartfilia_. She looked happy, completely unaware of the inevitable peril that was about to befall her and her so called nakama.

Next she looked at the cat. His wings effortlessly carrying him above the ground. _Happy_. Despite his ability to fly he posed no threat in any way.

Finally she looked at their target for the mission. _Natsu Dragneel_. He was rubbing his stomach saying how hungry he was because he had thrown up all his food on the train ride to this town.

Taking a deep breath she jumped out of her hiding place. _Forgive me… Fairy Tail._

*Natsu's POV*

Considering how recently we had just gotten off of the train I still wasn't feeling great. "Luce…. Why did we have to take the train…?" I looked around still feeling quite dizzy. She only laughed it off. Suddenly an unfamiliar sent filled my nostrils as I instinctively put a hand in front of Lucy to protect her.

A young girl jumped out of seemingly nowhere. She seemed about the same age as Wendy, except she had light brown hair. My eyes widened slightly when I saw her own eyes. One was a bright green and the other… The other was pure black. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

Lucy was the one to speak up, "Are you the one who's been setting all of these fires?!" She sounded as about as confused as I was and her hand was instinctively over her keys.

"I am. Shall I demonstrate?" She looked directly at Lucy. "Fire dragon…" She took a deep breath, taking the same stance I do. "Roar!" I didn't have time to process anything and I quickly ran towards Lucy, pushing her out of the way and allowing the flames to engulf me. Taking a deep breath I tried to suck up the flames but I found it impossible, almost as if it were my own magic I was trying to eat.

"Lucy are you ok?!" I quickly asked after the flames died down. Once she nodded I turned towards the young girl. "What the hell was that?! That was _my_ magic!" It wasn't merely as if she was mimicking my magic, no it was as if my own magic was coursing through her veins.

Her face and voice remained expressionless as she spoke, "My magic allows me to use any other wizard's power so long as I know their identity, Natsu Dragneel." I confusedly looked at her, this was getting weird. _Is that even possible?!_ I allowed my fists to catch on fire and as I did she did the same. In unison we yelled the same attack.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Our punches collided with each other and cancled out. I took a few steps back, as I bombarded her with questions. "Then the mission talking about fire.. You were using _my_ fire?!" She nodded her head, "We knew it would lure you here."

 _We?_ I looked around frantically, I couldn't see, smell, or hear anyone else. _Where were these other people? Perhaps it was only a distraction?_

Lucy pulled out one of her keys, "Open, golden gate of the bull – Taurus!"

"Mooooooo! Lucy you're looking as sexy as ever!" He said taking in her looks up and down. She let out an annoyed sigh, "J-Just take care of this!"

"Anything for you Miss Lucy!" He said as he ran toward the small girl, she ducked under his double sided axe as if it were the easiest thing to dodge. A small smile appeared on her face. 'So you finally join in, Lucy Heartfilia."

My eyes widened, she knew her name... Did that mean- "Open, golden gate of the lion – Leo!"

Much to my surprise Loke came out, looking around quite confusedly. "Lucy..? No who are you?"

"Oh thank god." Lucy muttered out and if it had not been for my advanced hearing I most likely wouldn't have caught it. I took a moment to analyze the situation.

So this girl could use the same magic as the people she knew the names of. But because Lucy's spirits have their own free will she can only summon them not tell them what to do? I placed a hand on my head in annoyance, damn I hated thinking.

"Pity." The girl spoke up before Lucy or I had a chance to. "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control you or not." Loke's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Completely ignoreing him she continued, "No matter, if I can summon you I can also force your gate closed." Both Lucy and Loke had tensed up.

"Close, gate of the lion – _Loke_." She said, mocking him with the name he had used when he hadn't admitted to being a spirit.

Loke took a step forward out of anger but stopped and turned around to Lucy as he saw the familiar golden light indicating her was going back. "I'm sorry Lucy…" And with that he was gone.

"Loke!" She yelled, but before she could continue Taurus began to charge at her. She innocently looked at the bull as she spoke, "Close, gate of the bull – Taurus."

"No way!" Lucy screamed. My mind began to race, _this wasn't happening._ Taurus gave on last angry "moo" before disappearing back through the gate. Lucy collapsed to the ground out of confusion.

Angrily my hands caught fire as I began a counter attack. "Enough." My attack was cut off by another voice, a raspier voice. Why the hell hadn't I sensed him before just now?! I was a dragon slayer and yet my nose and ears didn't pick up on anything. I spun around to face the new presence and to my horror he was kneeling next to Lucy.

Lucy looked at him wide-eyed as she began to scoot away but he quickly grabbed her by the jaw pulling her back towards him. _Don't touch her._ I felt the anger inside of my growing and as if taunting me he tightened his grip, making her yelp with surprise.

 _Don't touch her!_ I found myself screaming that over and over again in my head but for some reason the words never left my mouth. I began to run towards him, but as I did the girl jumped in front of me. "Fire dragon wing attack!" She yelled and I allowed the flames to engulf me. It didn't hurt but it certainly slowed me down.

Damn it why was I so _weak_. I concentrated all my magic to my hand as I willed it to ignite with a flame that would be more powerful than the one she was using now. I had to cancel out my own magic using a more powerful version of it. That was the only way I could think of. Before I had charged myself up fully, the pig with his hands on Lucy spoke again.

"Cadent. **(1)** Constringere. **(2)** " One word was spoken however I felt an unbearable weight pulling me down. I felt myself fall to my knees as soon after my body began to fight with itself. Constricting and convulsing without my say so. I gritted my teeth, not allowing myself to scream. Despite the immense pain I was in, I heard his next words clearly.

"It's your choice. Come with us _Salamander_." He was mocking me with the nickname he knew I hated. "Come with us willingly and I won't hurt your pretty little friend," Once again his grip tightened around her jaw and yet this time she yet out a yelp of pain rather than surprise. "Deny me and I'll put her through the same pain you're going through."

Before I had even a chance to speak Lucy pulled her face out of his grasp. "Like _hell_ you can take him. He's a part of Fairy Tail! He's my nakama!" He only smirked at her outburst. "You're a spunky one aren't you? I guess I have no choice then." He let out a sickening laugh. "Rumpartur. **(3)** "

Her eyes widened and then shifted in pain. Her scream pierced my ears as suddenly my pain seemed like nothing more than a far off memory. Cuts began to appear all over her body, bleeding much more than I thought possible. "Lucy!" I tried to stand, but it proved impossible as the weight dragging me down had not lifted in the slightest.

I stood there cursing myself for not being able to do anything,.. Every second I heard her scream I felt myself getting angrier and angrier and yet I couldn't do a thing. She was hurt and all I could do was watch.

"L-Lucy!" Happy began to fly towards the man at top speed, "Let Lucy go!" Happy was scared, I could tell by the way his voice was shaking, and yet he was willing to face that fear to help Lucy. Before I knew it the young girl ran towards him, tackling him out of the air. "Sorry… I can't let you do that."

"Let me go!" Happy squirmed, pleading. His pleas and Lucy's screams filled my thoughts and I felt myself losing it. I couldn't think clearly but he said he wouldn't hurt Lucy if I went with him.

It was an easy, horrifyingly easy choice. I would always chose Lucy over myself. I knew she wouldn't want me to go with them, especially if I was only going on behalf of her, and yet she was my mate. I couldn't allow her to get hurt.

 _Lucy above myself._

"STOP!" I screamed, putting aside my pride I spoke knowing I had grabbed his attention. "I-I'll go with you! Just please... Stop hurting her." His sickening grin grew as he spoke. "Remissionis. **(4)** "

Immediately the wounds stoped forming on her body and she collapsed on the ground, as the girl holding Happy realeased him.

Happy looked at me horrified that I chose to go with them and took an unsure step towards me. I shook my head, nodding towards Lucy. My own pain began to take its toll as I started feeling dizzy. Happy understood be as he flew over to Lucy, picking her up off the ground and with one last look towards me started flying her off. _Good. She'll get help._

The man and girl did nothing but watch as they flew off, the smirk still plastered on the male's face. As darkness began to take over my body I heard him say on last word.

"Rescindentes. **(5)** "

* * *

 **A/N** And there we have it! Chapter 1~

Like I said, nothing too bad in this chapter however the next ones will get darker and darker ;^)

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you don't mind taking the time – perhaps leave a review to tell me what you think?

Thanks for reading and remember to follow/favorite/review!

Until next time,

-Broccolio


End file.
